


Coffee

by AnikaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Coffee, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, this has a lot of my shitty humor in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaWrites/pseuds/AnikaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra makes Asami's life very hard. Involves coffee on multiple occasions.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY before you read this, a couple of things. 
> 
> 1\. I haven't written anything in like two months and this might be written a bit awkwardly. It was used as a warm up. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> 2\. Excuse any bad jokes. 
> 
> 3\. This is a story I found while snooping through my old wattpad account from like three-four years ago(Do not judge me I was a smol gay). I decided to rewrite it and post it. So, yes it is mine. No, it is not stolen. :)

**1- Two reasons to cry over spilled milk.**

_ What is it with people and coffee _ ? Asami thinks, becoming very annoyed with the hellish line before her. This is the sorta line she’d expect if maybe…. Twenty one pilots was holding a free concert and all she needed was to receive her seating ticket and people were waiting in line for just that. Or if the unrealistic happened and Michael Jackson had returned from the dead looking all zombie-ish and what not and people were waiting to get a glimpse of him, but  _ never _ , never in a million year is there this freakishly long line for  _ coffee _ . COFFEE. Milk, beans, water and sugar. Coffee. 

She frowns and releases a very low groan, as not to disturb the people in front of her. The last thing she needed right now was for people to look at her funny. 

_ This has to be some over due April fools day joke _ .  She glances around her and perhaps it was her imagination, but no one seemed as annoyed as she did.  _ Fuck, don’t tell me this is normal.  _  It couldn’t be. No way in hell people actually did this stupid shit everyday. Then again, Asami wasn’t sure. These people weren’t like the ones where she was from- at least that’s what her Grandma said. No, everything in the  _ wonderful  _ Republic City moved too fast, as though everyone had a fire in their pants, yet they all seemed to find the time to waste time. It didn’t make any sense when to Asami until she actually arrived. Then she understood. People always have somewhere to be, yet they have enough time to wait in stupidly long lines like this one for coffee. 

No, wait. Scratch that.  It's not the coffee! It's the smell. Yup, The smell of fresh coffee beans brewing. Or maybe the sound of coffee being poured into the cups. Or even the sound of people yelling over each other.  _ Maybe this is what people here prefer? Why does it have to be so noisy in here? Why can't they just relax and wait peacefully? Why do the have to yell? _

It's the smell, Asami concluded after another blissful wiff of it caught her nose. _ Yup, definitely the smell. _ It's a mouth watering smell. One Asami always loved, even when she was a kid and all her mother would let her do was push the button. Even when she was 16 and still not allowed to even taste the delicious scent she  had loved all these years. So, now that she’s away from her Mother, and sure there was no way Yasuko and the eyes in the back of her head could catch her, The Fire Nation is a long way from Republic City (they aren't even in the same time zone), She’s determined to have her first taste of coffee. 

After a long, internal, debate, Asami came to the conclusion that she couldn’t complain. In a way she was just like all these loud and noisy people- in line, desperately wanting coffeeing. In that way she was just like the city people. Is there a word for them? _ City-ers? Republic-ans? Republic-people? Ugh, never mind.  _

The point is: She’s an everydayer now. A part of the majority. She was no longer confined to her small home in the Fire Nation. She’s a woman. A coffee drinker. A- 

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?" A brilliant smile creeps on her face. Nothing could ever compare to the the feeling of  _ Sweet Victory  _ erupting inside of her. There’s fireworks, and confetti, and music and people screaming- 

Aaannnndddd- it’s gone. 

It’s almost as though it was never even there the way it left so quickly and Asami’s smile is replaced by a crippling feeling of- 

_ Is this anger or defeat?  _

"Can I have a latte? Caramel. With whip cream on top?...mmm. I love whip cream."  _ It’s anger. Definitely anger.  _ She twitched. 

"Did you...just... skip me?" She balls her hands up at her side, though there was no real intent to hit the girl. However, looking threatening never hurt anyone. 

The girl is a lot shorter than she is,  with a skateboard strapped to her back and ripped jeans, with messy brunette hair. Her shirt is open and plaid with a black tank top underneath.  _ She looks like the girls Mom tells me not to become. _ Her eyes are shiny blue and bright when she smiles and says: "Yeah, sorry. I don't do lines. You'll die waiting around here." She grins as if that simple half assed explanation is suppose to make it ok. 

"That’s not  _ okay _ . I just waited almost half n' hour to get skipped...." 

The girl holds her hands up, defensively. "Look lady, I said I was sorry. I already ordered, no use whining about it now."

"Name?" The cashier asks intruding on the argument brewing between the two.

"Katniss Everdeen." She says clearly. The cashier rolls her eyes mumbling something about hearing that movie ending ‘like five years ago’ and the joke being ‘old’. "What? oh, come on. It's funny. Gimme a break." With a sigh, she turns back around to a very angry Asami and smiles bigger than she had before. "Alright, what do you want? I'll pay."

There is a moment of confusion- where Asami isn’t sure if she wants to accept the offer or smack her.. "Come on miss. This is my way of making amends, please accept." A length of her hairs.fall in her eyes which she cleverly whips back into place with a turn of her head. Asami smiles because the movement reminded her of the pasty boys back in her town who tried too hard to look cool. 

"Fine, Coffee." She say.

She nods. "What kind of coffee?"

_ What kind of coffee? _ Asami wasn’t prepared. The coffee her mom makes smelled good so- "The brown one." She burst out laughing so loud for a moment Asami thinks everyone is looking at them, though no had really budged. 

"Never mind." She says, pushing the  _ liner skipper  _ out of the way. "My names’ Asami. Can I have a regular or whatever you guys call it."

The cashier nods. "With or without milk?" Asami pauses. 

_ Does it taste better with milk?  _  "Um, yeah, I guess."

"Sugar?" She nods. Her mother always puts sugar in hers so, yes. she wants sugar.

"I'm sorry."  _ Line skipper  _ girl says. "I shouldn't have laughed. Clearly you haven't had coffee before. Here let me pay at least."

"That’s not necessary." She says. before Asami can stop her she pays for her own then Asami’s and collects her change.

She frowns. "I told you that wasn't necessary!"

"Well, you can complain or thank me. As long as we're even."

"Even? I didn’t do anything to you!"

"Incorrect, you hurt my feelings by not letting me order for you!" Asami glares at her, how could a stranger be so annoying? “What if I like ordering?” The girl goes on, following her as she walks away “You never know. It can be a weird fetish of mine."

_ Fetish? Why did she have to choose that word?  _ She follows her a couple feet away from the 'order here' line and stands too close.  _ You smell funny,  _ Asami thinks, _ an odd mixture of cinnamon and outdoors, surprisingly it works.  _ It’s probably creepy but she leans in a bit closer and inhales deeply, almost getting lost in the scent.

"So what do you say?" She asks with a hint of humor in her eyes.  _ What? She had said something? _

"Repeat that...?" Asami says, stepping back, because now they were way too close. 

"I was asking if, maybe, you'd like to hang out sometime? I know this awesome place, not too far from here, where we could have dinner!"

_ Why would I hang out with Ms. skip-me-on-a-line?  She doesn't even know me and vice versa. How weird. I guess this is city-life _ .  _ Asking strangers to hang out and waiting half hours on lines and what not. _

"Like a, err- date..." Now Asami really frowns, and takes three quick steps backwards. “Um-you okay?” 

"Katniss everdeen? Asami?" Asami quickly turns away from that stupid grin and goes to collect her drink.  _ A date? What do I look like? Do I look like I date girls? Do I look like I date girls  _ **_who skip me in lines?_ **

Asami didn’t expect her to still be there when she turns around, but she is, and there is only the sound of coffee spilling on the floor when they crash into each other. 

"You ok?" She asks, catching Asami by the arm so she doesn’t fall on her butt to add on to spilling coffee all over herself.  And of course everything spilled on her  and not a drop on _Line Skipper’s_  plaid shirt and black tank top combo. To make matters worst, Asami’s shirt is white, and without an undershirt. _ Cause, you know, what's the worst that could happen. _

_ I can give you two reasons as to why I am about to cry. _

_ 1- I waited nineteen years to not taste my first sip of coffee. _

_ 2- i'm sure she's staring at my bra through my wet shirt. _

_ Scratch that! Three reasons. _

_ 3- hot coffee and tender skin don't mix. _

"Hold on!" she quickly grabs some napkins and quickly dabs the front of Asami’s shirt the best she could. "Does it hurt? "

"I don’t like you!" Asami says quickly, grabbing the napkins from her hand. All _line skipper_ does is smile, and shrugs. 

"That’s cool!" She says. "here take my shirt! There are perverts out here..."

Asami shakes her  head  but she's already taking off the plaid button down and wrapping it around her shoulders. "You don't listen." 

"Come on, you can't go where you're going like that!" She eyes me up and down.

Originally, Asami had been dressed in a white button up and black skirt because she wanted to look professional when she step on Future Industry grounds for the first time, but that dream was already ruined, so she pushes her hands through the sleeves of the plaid button down bitterly and glares. “I really don’t like you.”

"It's yours to keep Miss!" She says nicely, ignoring Asami’s threatening tone, as to annoy her. “My name’s Kor-”

“I don’t want to know!” Asami interrupts quickly. “Because I’m determined to never see you again.” 

_ Line skipper  _ shrugs, as though it's not her first time hearing that before.  "City ain’t that big, I can promise you that!" Then with a smile she collects her latte and skateboard and walks out of the Starbucks

Asami doesn’t bother getting back on line, just buttons up the stupid loose fitting shirt and follows her lead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate telling people I'm going to update something because when i do it always takes like forever for me to actually get to it. So for that reason, i'm not going to say that THIS WILL BE UPDATED, instead I'm just gonna let whatever happens happen. 
> 
> Just a warning though- bad jokes and bad fluff will bombard this story.


End file.
